poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
CatDog
'CatDog '''are the titular characters of the popular Nickeloden series. They share a body with one head at each end and no tail or hind legs. They are main characters in ''Dino Clopman's Adventures. Cat is the older of the two brothers. He enjoys fame, fortune and whitefish chub. Just like his fellow felines, he hates water and always gets hurt when Dog drags him into dangerous situations. Dog is younger than Cat. He loves chasing garbage trucks, burying bones, and eating sloppy food. He is a carefree canine. Despite their differences, these brothers are very close friends and wouldn't give each other up for anything else. Cat is voiced by Jim Cummings, also known for Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and others. Dog is voiced by Tom Kenny, also Known for Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants and others. Trivia *Cat and Dog will both meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets CatDog (TV Series) and see them again in Pooh's Adventures of CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery. * They are members of the DinoAdventure Squad. They use Haos and Aquos Bakugan, respectively. Cat's Bakugan are Siege, Laserman, and Serpenoid, while Dog has a Limulus, Juggernoid, and Stinglash. * They will also be one the most recurring allies in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series. * Despite being intelligent, Cat never graduated high school as a teenager, although this was due to P.E. where he never was able to climb a rope to ring the bell, making him a laughing stock to the point of leaving school in disgrace. This still doesn't make sense because if he didn't graduate, Dog wouldn't have graduated either. Although he was shown to be in a graduation cap and gown as teen in the theme song. * Even though Dog has low intelligence, he was able to graduate high school and get a driver's license while Cat for some reason never accomplished them until he was an adult. * The likely reason Cat became greedy and selfish and short tempered was probably due to being treated like an underdog and never earning respect from anyone, making him not care for almost anyone with the exception of his brother Dog who always did his best to cheer him up and love him no matter what, which sometimes brings out Cat's soft side. * A running joke of the series is that Dog is more commonly favored than Cat, who is hated by the town. Along these lines, Dog is much more lucky than Cat. (Perhaps because he is easier to please.) Gallery CatDog without Dog so just Cat.jpg|Cat (without Dog) CatDog without Cat so just Dog.jpg|Dog (without Cat) Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Males Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Bond Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Bond Creators Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Misfits Category:Competive Twins Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Duos Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Two-Headed Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Voice of Reason Category:Feline Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Nickelodeon heroes Category:Title characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Transformed Characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies